kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kellie Beatles
Kellie Beatles '''is the daughter of Wallabee Beatles and Kuki Beatles (nee Sanban) in CodeLyokoIsTheBest's universe. She was a KND operative before becoming a TND operative. Her codename is '''Numbuh 43. She appears in In Time, This Time, and Next Time. History In Time Kellie travels into the past with the rest of the team. During the introductions, she keeps giggling, making the past operatives stare at her weirdly. She is the second person to introduce herself. She and her team stay in Sector V 2009's tree-house. The next morning she wakes up and screams. When she is asked what is wrong, she says that she had a bad dream where she and the team travelled to the past and met their parents. When the past operatives come downstairs to see what's wrong, she screams that it wasn't a dream. When Patton, Fanny, Rachel, Virginia, and Bartie arrive at Sector V's tree-house, they are greeted by Kellie, who is acting hyper. She runs around and crashes into objects in the tree-house, making Thomas yell at her. She cries and runs upstairs. Kuki and Wally go after her and make her feel better. Kellie is then instructed to clean up the tree-house with Thomas while the others get ice-cream. While cleaning up, Thomas and Kellie have a fight. She says she wants Thomas to open up, since he is normally a closed book. He gets confused and she tells him to forget it. Later in the chapter, Kellie says she is homesick. Kellie and the rest of the team reval to the past operatives that they escaped Father and Son by using the time machine. Harry tells her and Thomas to alert the other sectors of the battle. On the way back to the Moonbase, Kellie and Thomas apologise to each other. Not long after, Kellie gets sick and is put in hospital. Thomas, Celeste, and Harry visit her, then Kuki and Wally. She gets worse afterwards and blacks out. When she wakes up, Thomas is there. He tells her the time and they talk. When Harry comes in to get Thomas for the battle, Kellie forces him to go. While lying in her bed, her communicator beeps and sees Thomas on the screen. He says he is going to show her everything that happens in the battle, and she thanks him. When she finds out that Father planted a bug on her to make her sick, she starts crying. Thomas arrives to keep her company. When Father is defeated, she is fit and healthy once more and the others come visit her in the hospital. She is well enough to attend the celebration, where she constantly jumps on Thomas's shoulders. In the epilogue, she returns to her normal time period with the rest of her team. This Time In the second installment, Kellie is twelve years old and is attending middle school. She is in the cheerleading squad and often sees Thomas because of his position on the football team. When Celeste starts avoiding Harry, Kellie is the most concerned. The two of them go to Celeste's house to do a project and Kellie snoops around Celeste's room to try and find a reason for the latter's strange behaviour. While flipping through the pages of her journal, Kellie finds a note telling Celeste to stay away from Harry. While talking to Thomas, Kellie gets the idea of figuring out who sent the note. The next day at school, she even dresses for the part. She becomes really excited when Truman says he knows who sent the note. When she finds out that Celeste has a boyfriend, she goes into a dream world, saying that she would love to have a boyfriend. During the mission, she is shocked to find that Anne-Marie is a villain and is disgusted that they are technically related. She is sucked into the time machine along with the others and is forced to watch her parents in various situations. She gets out by answering one of Anne-Marie's riddles. In the cave, she is the one who spots the monsters first, and is instructed to create a diversion. She fights the monsters with Thomas and Melissa until they are all gone. They then go deeper into the cave. The ground shakes, but they maintain their composure. They end up coming across a maze, but get out of it. A little while later down the path, they walk through a narrow passageway. When it gets darker, Kellie, scared, clings onto Thomas, who lets her hold his hand. The path led to a metal cage, trapping them. Inside is a note from Anne-Marie, gloating about her "victory". They are freed when Harry presses the button on Father's remote. Kellie is upset when she has to go decommission her and the others' parents. When they are up on Moonbase, she gets upset when they start to talk about Harry's thirteenth birthday. In the epilogue, she cries when Harry has to leave and hugs him tightly, telling him not to be their enemy. Next Time In the last installment, Kellie is sixteen and in high school. She is in the cheerleading squad, just like in middle school. They practise every Tuesday. When Celeste worries about her clothes in the view of Aunt Katrina, Kellie brings her some of her sister's clothes because they have the same fashion sense. When she gets in the gates, she is asked out by a boy called Kade, sparking a small argument with Thomas. The two of them see Lizzie when they walk up to the front steps, but she denies knowing them. Kellie goes with the others on the forest fire mission and complains about the firemen. Two days later, another fire breaks out when she is at cheerleading practise and Thomas is at football practise. She says she can't go and Thomas has to go himself. When Thomas is captured, Kellie feels guilty because she said she couldn't go. She is angry, scared, and said when she sees the ransom note and shouts at Harry when she says he will go look for her the next day. That night, she takes matters into her own hands. She goes down to the weapon room, almost being caught by Harry and Melissa, and sneaks out of the underground base. Kellie sneaks into the Mountain Base's air vents and tries to find Thomas, but she can't. She hears Anne-Marie, Father, and Nixon talking and punches the wall in anger, making them aware of her. They capture her and put her in a cell with Thomas. In the cell, Kellie and Thomas discuss why she came to save him while the others said they could wait. They confess to each other and hug, becoming a couple. Kellie is estatic when Truman finds the passage, but quickly warns him to leave when she hears footsteps. Just after Truman disappeared down the hole, Father came in, asking them if someone had been in there with them. Kellie speaks for both her and Thomas and says that they didn't see or hear anything. She worries about what will happen if Father catches one of the others. Later, Kellie and Thomas are broken out of their prison by Celeste and sneak to the main room to fight. When Anne-Marie starts taunting Celeste, Kellie warns that she's just trying to provoke her. She is shocked when Celeste confesses because of how loud she was. She then tries to get rid of the materials, knocking Nixon down in the process. At the Underground Clinic, she fusses over Thomas's broken arm and says that they are dating when Celeste asks. She is excited when Celeste and Harry get together. In the epilogue, she accidently lets it slip that Truman has a girlfriend. She and Thomas share a kiss in the snow later, but they are caught by Wally. Nextgen Series In Operation: MASKED, Kellie Beatles and the rest of Sector V met Cheren Uno as he arrived in the Termina Dimension, and agreed to help him in his mission to stop Majora. She joined Cheren to the Land of Fire, and the two developed a close friendship along the way. When Cheren returned from chasing the Skull Kid in the woods, he was given a ballerina dress, and he gave it to Kellie, and she was able to use it for puzzle-solving. They entered the Sarutobi Tower, in which Cheren had to leave Kellie behind a short while, as she couldn't come with him for the first part. Eventually, the two reached the Boss Room and battled the monster, Mozand. At the story's end, Kellie and her friends helped Cheren through Majora's Moonbase. As Cheren and his friends were leaving Termina, Kellie excitedly told him to come back sometime. Relationships The Beatles Family Kellie has a good relationship with her family, even though she and her father sometimes don't see eye-to-eye. Wally is very protective of his two daughters and always has to be calmed by Kuki. Kellie gets along with her sister Nellie, but the two are complete opposites. Thomas Drilovsky Kellie and Thomas didn't start on the right foot because Thomas claimed that she had cooties. Twelve years later, they still argue, but they are friends when it really counts. They started crushing on each other from an early age, showing it through fighting. They did have their moments, such as when Thomas was concerned for Kellie when she was sick and when Kellie was worried about him when he was captured. When they are captured, they confess and become a couple. Celeste Stork Kellie and Celeste were fast friends because Celeste liked her optimistic nature. The two share secrets with each other and Melissa, and do many girly activities together. Celeste sometimes tutors Kellie, who sometimes teaches her some dance steps in return. The two have only faught once, but it made their friendship stronger than ever. Melissa Gilligan Kellie and Melissa had met when they were babies, but don't remember any of their time together until they met when they were four. The two often train in the training room together because they are both very athletic and flexible and are on the same level. They and Celeste share secrets together. Melissa also loves teasing her about Thomas. Harry Uno Kellie was the first person she met when she moved back to Virginia, and it was through him that she met the others. Kellie sometimes gets on Harry's nerves because she gets distracted easily, but they are very good friends, and Kellie never questions his authority. When she was fourteen, Kellie anonymously gave Harry advice on Celeste for Valentine's Day. Truman Kirman Kellie cheers Truman up when he is feeling down, especially about his villain times. She always makes Truman laugh and she likes getting tutored by him because she says her science grade went up higher because of him. The two often team up against Thomas while playing videogames, and win the majority of the time. Appearance Kellie has wavy black hair and green eyes. Later in the series, she normally wears her cheerleading uniform, which is light purple, dark purple, and white. Personality Kellie is a very cheery person and takes after her mother more than her father. She is very good at distracting people, but often gets distracted herself. Even though she has a happy demeanor, she knows more than she lets on. She also likes dancing and wants to be a ballerina when she is older. Abilities Kellie wields a T.H.U.M.P.E.R., which she could use to clog steam holes in the Land of Fire. After getting the ballerina dress, Kellie was able to spin at rapid speeds and activate Flower Pads. Her dress could also collect fire while she spun, useful for damaging enemies. Her dress also allowed her to glide. Kellie can also perform Triangle Wall Jumps. Stories She's Appeared *In Time *This Time *Next Time *Operation: MASKED *Down in the Negaverse (Eillek) *Legend of the Seven Lights Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:CodeLyokoIsTheBest's Pages Category:Sector V Members Category:Sanban Family Category:Asians